Priceless
by soreta
Summary: It's Halloween again, and after B&B's costumes are ruined after chasing a murderer, they have a bit of fixing to do. Now, all because of one word Brennan said, Cam gets a picture that will have made that night absolutely priceless.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

It was a rainy evening in D.C. All it did was make a dangerous situation worse. Booth and Brennan were chasing a murderer through a recently shutdown paint factory. Their guy had a grudge against the female managers and had killed many of them. He really did know his way around the factory, which was making it difficult for them to catch him. They made it on top of a catwalk on which they had seen him only seconds before. They saw his shadow several feet ahead of them turning a corner and they raced across, Brennan slightly ahead of him. She stopped when she heard a grunt and a loud yell from behind her.

She watched, horrified, as Booth fell into a huge container of paint. The murderer grinned, obviously happy he had gotten rid of one of his pursuers. However, he wasn't ready for Brennan's attack. Within seconds, he was unable to get away as Brennan played Mercy with him. She glanced down and sighed in relief when she saw a dark Booth making his way out of the container. She forced the murder to walk with her towards him. It was a thankful relief when Booth was able to slap handcuffs on him. Back-up had arrived at that second and whisked him away from them.

Booth and Brennan stepped outside just in time to see the clouds part just slightly enough for the sun to show off it's last rays before disappearing. It was then that Brennan could get a really good look at Booth and there was no way she could have stopped from bursting into laughter.

"What?" he asked.

Instead of an answer, she laughed harder. He glanced down and noticed that he was covered in bright purple paint. What the hell! He looked around and noticed a mud pit just behind Brennan and he pushed her into it. She screamed and landed on her butt, mud splashing everywhere.

"What did you do that for?"

"Now my costume isn't the only one that's ruined," he grinned.

She threw mud at him, but he easily dodged it. Growling, she tried to get up, but only succeeded in getting the rest of her body covered in mud. Laughing, he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"There's no way we're going anywhere in car right now. Not until we are dry."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do then?" Brennan asked.

"There's a Halloween store just down the street that should still be open. Maybe they could help us."

She nodded and together they walked towards the shop. Once they walked through the door, the only clerk that was still there froze at the sight of them.

"What happened to you?"

"I got pushed into a container full of paint, and she got pushed into a pit of mud," Booth laughed.

Brennan continued, "And now, our costumes are ruined, and we have party we need to go to. Is there anything you could do to help us."

The clerk grinned. "I have an idea."

A few minutes later, he came back with two large white shields. "It's not perfect, but I think it'll work with the way you two look."

He handed them a shield each and they handed over some money and by the time they reached the SUV, they were completely dry.

"What exactly are we?" Brennan asked Booth.

Booth laughed. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Was that why you pushed me into that mud?"

"I wanted to be able to laugh at you, but it's hard to do that when I'm the one covered in purple paint!"

Brennan rolled her eyes and laughed as she remembered an old TV show she remembered seeing Parker watching once.

* * *

"Where's Booth and Bren?" Hodgins yelled over the music to Angela.

"They're on their way back. Luckily successful."

"Awesome."

However, a half hour later, there was still no sign of Booth the squint and Brennan as Wonder Woman. They searched frantically and called them a million times, but there was no answer. What they didn't know was that Booth and Brennan were now dressed as a PB&J sandwich and following them.

"Angela, Hodgins!" they finally called.

The couple whipped around and, after taking one look at the two, exploded with laughter. "What happened to you?"

Brennan grinned realizing her opportunity, "He says he pushed me so he could laugh at me, but I believe the real reason was because he didn't want to come dressed as Barney!"

Laughter overcame the three of them, leaving Booth looking horrified. Angela took out her phone and said in between laughs, "I have to get a picture of this."

"Oh NO!"

The flash on her phone went off and then she turned and fled. Booth thrust his shield into Brennan's hands and ran after her.

* * *

Cam sat semi close to the group and was only able to overhear snippets of their conversation. She laughed when she saw Booth and Brennan's costume and took a photograph of it, as she was this party's photographer. When she overheard the word Barney, she tried to pay closer attention to their conversation and when Booth chased after Angela for the picture, she got her chance. When she made the scrapbook, Brennan could be the peanut butter sandwich, while Booth was Barney. His face when he saw the scrapbook was going to be priceless.


End file.
